Wireless devices, such as mobile phones, personal data assistants, laptops, desktop computers, and the access points that connect these wireless devices to the internet must have ways of scheduling when to send and receive packets to the wireless devices so that packets for one device do not collide with packets for another device. Novel collision avoidance techniques leveraging a combination of beamforming and channel access schemes must be used in order to prevent packets from colliding.